


Slacking Off

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bubble Wrap, Gen, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Havoc’s first day on the job makes him feel like a kid again- and not in a good way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest Prompt: Bubble wrap

He was supposed to be organizing the smaller shipping boxes, but he’d gotten distracted.  Among the rolls of tape, shipping labels, scissors and various sized boxes, he’d found a pristine stash of bubble wrap.  The sheet he grabbed wasn’t very big, maybe a foot square, but Havoc couldn’t resist running his fingers over the clear pockets of plastic, fisting it to see how much pressure he could safely apply, and then popping each pustule individually as he lost himself in the satisfying cracks coming from his fingers.

“Jean?  The hell is that sound?” his father called from the sales floor.

“Bubblegum, don’t worry about it!” he hollered back.

“It’s annoying, stop it!”

Havoc stopped, narrowed his eyes, then smirked devilishly, “Whaddya gonna do about it?  Spank my poor crippled ass?” he asked as he went back to his toy.  “I’d like to see you heft me up over your knee, old man!” 

His mother came into the stockroom, hands on her hips and scowling over her glasses.  “Jean Havoc, you do as your father says!”  She walked over to him, yanked the bubble wrap away, and swatted the back of his head smartly, with the ease of a mother who’s had lots of practice at it.  “And don’t lie!”

He scowled as he pulled out a cigarette.  “Shoulda took a desk job,” he said as he lit up.


End file.
